The invention relates generally to baskets, and more particularly to a basket assembly that is removably mountable on a wheelchair by an occupant.
A search of the prior art reveals U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,315 to Czarnowski for a Table Assembly for a Wheelchair, U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,801 to Vicany for an Occupant Propelled Shopping Cart, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,465 to Hogan for an Invalid Walker. None teach or anticipate the invention, and none makes the invention obvious, unless the table assembly of Czarnowski makes obvious anything else mounted on a wheelchair by whatever different and more suitable means.